


Point of Pride

by starryeyedsea



Category: Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedsea/pseuds/starryeyedsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitomi refuses to change a certain part of her appearance after she returns to Gaea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of Pride

Hitomi keeps her hair short.

She wears the clothes, and she eats the food and she has even somewhat mastered the language, but she refuses to grow her hair out.

It is a point of endless frustration of the Royal Advisors and Samurai. It was not a hairstyle befitting a Queen.

They complain to Van about it, saying that it is not like Fanelia is that rigid in its style as compared to the other countries, but she should still follow dress. Van tells them that he doesn't know how Hitomi growing her hair out would make her a better queen and that it doesn't really seem to interfere with anything except his advisers good moods and really that was more their fault than Hitomi's.

The truth was it wasn't that Hitomi felt that strongly about her hair being short, there had been varying points through her life where she had grown it out a bit, but she held onto the length with a sincerity.

The truth was that it was her hair that was the last symbol that she was not born in Fanelia or Gaea. It was the closest thing that she had to an outward sign of her other home. It set her a part, and made her feel a little closer to her family and friends on Earth in a way that nothing else could. In truth it was her pride. Just because she had left her city, her country, and her planet didn't mean that she didn't have pride in any of them. She wouldn't trade it for anything

She was being silly, she knew. Her hair wasn't really that much a mark of her home. But she couldn't let it go. She tried to explain it to Van once, but she felt that she failed to put it into words and she didn't want to make him feel that she regretted coming. She didn't.   He must have understood because he wrapped an arm around and kissed her forehead. He told her that it didn't matter to him and that her hair suited him just fine. She blushed a bit at it. They hadn't been married that long and they had only just gotten intimate with each other in a way that still sometimes sent chills down her spine. She affectionately called him a jerk and told him that she wouldn't let it bother her and proceeded to run off the irritation and the comments behind her back. This was her pride, and as long as Van, and her friends and the people didn't mind then she would still be proud.

And so she would make time every few weeks to trim her hair. It became a ritual of sorts. Merle laughed at her for how much set up she took for it but would usually join. Hitomi just smiled. She tried to tell Merle that in doing this it was like she was preparing for a visit or a reunion of sorts. Merle just told her she was being silly, and Hitomi agreed.

It was silly, but she was a woman of two worlds. And just because she now lived on one, did not mean she meant to forget the other.

It wasn't really about the hair. It was about pride and not forgetting what she left behind.


End file.
